


No Women

by Missy



Category: Army of Darkness (1992), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Fear of Discovery, Romance, Stream of Consciousness, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2011-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are no women in Ash Williams' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Women

There are no women in Ash Williams’ world. No pink tubes of lipstick hiding in his dresser drawer, no pantyhose draped over the shower rack, and no piles of lingerie mixed in with his undershirts. It’s a man’s place drawn in splotches of red and gray and blue, made of invisible battle lines and gaping wounds.

***   
When she enters his life, It’s like a sea of light cracking the darkness. And then there she is, pulling him out of his body and forcing him to listen to her, making his eyes open, making him feel things he hasn’t felt since Linda.

Of course he runs away. He doesn’t have a damn choice - doesn’t BELONG here among the rocks and sunshine of her home – and does what he’s pretty sure is the honorable thing. He wouldn’t risk dragging her down into the slime with him again.

He might have known that she would be too stubborn to stay put and listen to him. That she’d wake up in her own underground cave and decide to find him, somehow. That she’d try to argue him into submission and when that didn’t work she would kiss him, squeezing her fingers in his hair, grabbing at the back of his neck.

But it will never work. There aren’t women in his world. She’ll never survive.

***

He tries to fuck some sense into her – for her own benefit, of course. Not that he doesn’t adore – nearly live –for plowing this gorgeous woman who lives to please him. But mostly, he’s doing it for her own good. Or in the name of science. Something like that.

That logic works until he starts to miss her when she’s away. Or at least parts of her - the roselike scent of her breath. The sensation of her breasts nestled against his chest. The regular beat of her heart against his ear. The sound of her shouting his name. Her touch against his back.

He shakes it off until he can’t anymore. Then he gives her a ring and a promise.

***

Then there are two women in his life, and he has no idea how to juggle the art of making them happy with the fear of what might happen to them if he lets go. He plunges on without looking over his shoulder, determination in his walk.

That’s not an answer for her tantrums or her fevers, but it balms his nerves.

The world has a touch of pink to it for him now – a little something pale in the details, bright and shining in the periphery of his vision. He’ll never completely acclimate himself to their moods and ways, not even their basic existence in his life. But he’ll be grateful for it, eventually.

And the rest of it will be learned with the passage of time.


End file.
